ldw2016fandomcom-20200214-history
Taking on Keer'lan
GM: Robert Players: * Poppy (Sam) * Amaranth (Jen) * Merlin (Mutu) * Jane (?) * Yorrick (?) Report from Amaranth Bandawax (Jen): Poppy and I had originally wanted to help in the take down of Olig Strom as it had become personal after the severed heads of the halfling prisoners that had been taken were delivered to the gates of Teira. After a discussion with the Citadel leaders and the others involved in this operation we decided that we would be of more use against Keerl'an and joined Jane, Merlin and Yorrick leading the army on the assault on the walls. The goblins had made pit traps surrounding the Granite Citadel but they were in a reasonably easy to recognise pattern so we were able to maneuver the siege engines around the traps with no problems. When we reached the approximate range of the goblin’s ranged weapons, we decided to leave one of Yorrick’s seconds in control of the army and teleport into the Citadel to create a distraction and begin to search for Keerl'an. Merlin went off on his own as he does, and Poppy decided to go up to the walls to take out the archers, so using maneuver 38 once again, I threw her up to the walls where in some impressive shows of strength she took down all the archers and a very surprised bugbear. Jane, Yorrick and I managed to take out a reasonable number of the goblins and began to head for the Vanguard tower where Keerl'an’s quarters were. A number of goblin archers moved into the courtyard where we had teleported in along with a Hobgoblin wielding a spear with a strange greenish glow. I charged at them to try and buy Jane and Yorrick some time to get into the tower, but they came with me to fight. I became locked in melee with the hobgoblin and then a building fell from the sky onto us. I managed to escape, but the hobgoblin managed to grab onto me and escape as well. At that time, the hobgoblin was looking very battered and was moving away from me, however I had spoken my vow to kill them and felt it was my duty to Dak to end this hobgoblin’s life so I followed, dealing blow after blow. As I dealt the killing blow, the hobgoblin pushed the magic spear into my arms as if wanting me to have it. As I held it I felt a presence or something trying to enter my mind, I pushed the presence away and snapped the spear in half putting the broken pieces in my belt. By this point the army had breached the walls and were mopping up the rest of the goblinoids so the three of us headed into the Vanguard tower and up the stairs. We met Poppy and Merlin at the base of the tower and managed to lose Jane somewhere along the way up. We didn’t realise it at the time,but there was a suspicious lack of guards or soldiers in the tower. When we reached Keerl'an’s quarters, Yorrick discovered a map that he seemed to decipher to mean this tower was trapped, and Merlin found a piece of paper - and no Keerl'an - on the bed. Yorrick and I ran back down the stairs and out of the tower - I have shorter legs so I unfortunately didn’t quite make it clear of the blast and got rather singed. I thought Merlin had grabbed Poppy and done his grappling hook trick, but it turns out that in his haste to get to safety, Poppy had been left in Keerl'an's chambers. As the tower exploded, I saw Poppy, sailing out of the explosion, standing on a piece of wood, possibly a door. She landed on the ground beautifully and was seemingly unhurt by the whole encounter. Merlin seemed to think that Keerl'an was at the Sentinel’s tower, so we all followed him, trying to stop him from getting himself killed. He swung up to the top of the Sentinel’s tower aand actually managed to talk to Keerl'an where Keerl'an had somewhat of an emotional breakdown and told us that he had once been a paladin on Strom know as Beej, and Olig Strom had been keeping him alive for millennia, not letting him age or stay dead. Keerl'an has joined us on the provision that the Goblinoid subjects that wish to stay be allowed affordabe housing and the same rights awarded to all other humanoids on Wyrmsfell which is quite reasonable in my opinion. It turns out, the hobgoblin I fought with the spear was Keerl'an's sister, and he had made the spear for her. He has since repaired it and I have given it to Gregarious as it suits his fighting style much better than mine. We asked Keerl'an if he could remove his forces that were laying siege to Teira, which he did. Poppy has since taken up the mantle of ruler of Teira where she is attempting to bring order and peace to the no longer besieged but still in great turmoil city. I have no doubt that she will prove to be just the person Teira needs to make it through these difficult days ahead and I wish her all the best.